So Close, But Yet So Far
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Ramon and Jiro take a walk to breath the corrupt air and they meet Shizuka and Ramon falls in love.


**A/N: I thought these two would make a really good couple, but sadly they can't be together since he's an Arm Monster and she's human.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider Kiva!**

* * *

"Whoa, who is that?" Ramon asked Jiro as they were walking down a road that Shizuka was walking on coming towards them on the other side of the road.

"I don't know who she is, but she sure is pretty." Jiro replied then he abruptly stopped and stared at Shizuka.

Shizuka tried not to look back at Jiro, but she momentarily looked at Jiro through the corner of her eye, but quickly turned her eyes onto something else.

"Jiro, what are you doing?" Ramon asked as he turned around to look at Jiro meanly.

"Shut up, you punk." Jiro muttered as put his hands in his pockets and looked at Shizuka and nothing else.

"Punk? Who are you calling punk?" Ramon asked as he got in Jiro's face.

"You're making yourself look like an idiot in front of the girl." Jiro replied as he looked at Ramon with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, you're right." Ramon replied then he backed a few steps away from Jiro.

Jiro harshly grabbed Ramon's left arm, "You want to talk with her, don't you?" Jiro asked.

"Well, I-I-I-" Ramon's words were cut off!

Jiro practically dragged Ramon over to Shizuka pretty quickly, "There, talk to her." Jiro said as he let go of Ramon's arm then he turned around and walked off.

"Hey Jiro, come back!" Ramon yelled then he turned around to face Shizuka. "H-Hi, I'm Ramon, who are you?" Ramon asked as he looked down at the ground then he looked back up at Shizuka.

"I'm Nomura Shizuka, good to meet you!" Shizuka exclaimed as she grabbed Ramon's left hand with her right hand.

Ramon looked at his hand being held by this pretty girl called Shizuka, "Yes, yes, pleased to meet you too." Ramon replied a bit nervously as he looked at Shizuka in the eyes feeling himself falling quickly in love with this girl.

"I'll show you around." Shizuka said as she began to run off with him. "Hurry!" Shizuka added.

Ramon almost fell down right when Shizuka started pulling him along with her, but he kept his balance, "But, I already know my way around!" Ramon exclaimed as he stumbled along, but Shizuka just ignored what Ramon said.

When Ramon and Shizuka were pretty far away; Riki and Jiro walked out into the street where Shizuka and Ramon were, "Ah. Young. Girls. Are… pretty." Riki said as he wiped a tear from his left eye.

"Don't be a crybaby," Jiro said then he spat on the road. "I hate young people who are in love. Especially that couple because one of them is older than what he looks," Jiro added as he looked down the road in disgust then he turned around and walked off and so did Riki.

A few hours later Ramon and Shizuka were at a pond skipping rocks across the water, "You know Ramon," Shizuka said as she turned her head to look at Ramon who was skipping his rock across the water.

"What?" Ramon asked as he turned his head to look back at Shizuka.

Shizuka looked down at her feet for a moment then she looked back up at Ramon, "Ummm… you're fun to be around." Shizuka said, but she lied because she wasn't ready to tell Ramon what she thought about him.

"Thanks, thanks, you're fun to be around to too." Ramon replied then he turned his whole body to face Shizuka. Then he took a few steps closer to her, "You know… I think you're-" Ramon words were cut off again!

"RAMON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jiro boomed as he walked up right behind Ramon.

"Hi, hi Jiro, I-I was just skipping rocks with Shizuka." Ramon replied as he turned around to face Jiro who wore an angry expression on his face.

Shizuka stepped in front of Ramon, "Get away you big bully!" Shizuka yelled as she pointed her index finger in the manner of ordering Jiro to leave.

Jiro tried not to laught at Shizuka, "You're telling me, the great Jiro to leave because I'm a bully?" Jiro asked a rhetorical question as he pointed his index finger at himself.

"Yes I am." Shizuka replied as she crossed her arms and looked at Jiro with a confident look on her face.

"All right, I'll leave, but I'll be back!" Jiro yelled then he turned around and walked off behind some bushes but he didn't leave, he began watching Shizuka and Ramon from behind the bushes.

Nighttime came and it was time for Ramon to leave, but he wanted to somehow bring himself to kiss Shizuka before he left, but he knew he couldn't because he was a monster of the Merman race and Shizuka was human, '_I got to tell her somehow that I can't be in love with her without telling her that I'm a Monster_.' Ramon thought to himself as he and Shizuka looked at the pond while sitting on the ground with his knees slightly bent and his hands were on the grass holding his back up from behind while Shizuka sat down on the ground on her knees after a long day. "Uh, Shizuka, I have something to tell you." Ramon said as he turned his head to look at Shizuka who was on his right.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you that you are really cute and I think I love you a little bit, but my heart belongs with Wataru." Shizuka said as a tear ran down her right cheek as she looked at Ramon who was also looking at her.

Ramon looked away from Shizuka from a moment feeling relieved that he didn't have the chance to hurt her feelings then he looked back at Shizuka, "Yes, yes, I understand." Ramon replied wanting to say more, but he knew he couldn't say anymore.

Then the two got up off the ground slowly leaned into each other and hugged for a long moment then the two parted ways hoping to see each other again someday...

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please review!**


End file.
